


Like a Record

by petersfeather



Series: Found Family [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hopper - Freeform, Billy gets adopted, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dad Hopper, El loves Billy so much guys, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, and he's gonna get it guys!, billy deserved a family and that's what i'm giving him, billy is a brat ALWAYS, bratty billy, but we all know that, canon is trash sorry bout it, mentions of abuse, neil hargrove sucks, weirdo siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersfeather/pseuds/petersfeather
Summary: "fuck I need more bratty billy and hopper dealing with him and treating him how he would treat el if she was acting up. like telling him no tv or no car""Omg yes billy being a brat and hopper dealing with him is everything you definitely need to write more of it !!""Omg the “but dad I love him” part is everything omg I can so picture billy yelling this to hop and hop just roles his eyes at how dramatic his boy can be but also realizes how serious billy gets when it comes to Steve"~~~Billy: “Hey! Don’t talk about him like that.”Hop: “Why not, it’s the tru-”Billy: “Because Ilovehim, that’s why not. Yeah he’s kind of a dumbass but he can do whatever he wants to.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove
Series: Found Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534922
Comments: 13
Kudos: 332





	Like a Record

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there dears!
> 
> **PREFACE:** This series is full of a bunch of asks from my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/) where lots of lovely and gorgeous people have decided they like my writing enough to ask me to write things! So these works are going to be pretty casual and pretty random! (I'm trying to take out the shorthand but I might miss some). I might also add some content/polish some stuff up on here. So just be aware of that! **These are not full blown fics**, these are ficlets at best, but really they're just responses to asks on Tumblr. I was asked to post these all in one place here on AO3 for following and bookmarking reasons, which is why I'm doing this! **If you're JUST here to read full blown fics and not little ficlets like this, then sorry but this might not be for you!**
> 
> This is from 3 different prompts, I've separated them in the text so that you know what I was responding to.
> 
> The corresponding posts are [here](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/post/187135130758/fuck-i-need-more-bratty-billy-and-hopper-dealing), [here](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/post/187154802888/omg-yes-billy-being-a-brat-and-hopper-dealing-with), [and here](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/post/187203429693/omg-the-but-dad-i-love-him-part-is-everything).
> 
> Prompts are in the summary! ♥
> 
> Enjoy my dears!
> 
> (Title from You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Dead or Alive

Billy bein’ bratty because he had a rough day at school of teachers being dicks and he had to drive Max a bunch of places so he immediately picks on Hop as he’s getting ready for a late shift at the station.

And he’s under Hop’s skin _real_ fast because Hop’s had a rough day of stupid people that remind him of Lonnie Byers (because believe or not but Lonnie is a breed of asshole and there’s a litter of them in Hawkins) and not only that but he saw Joyce borderline flirting with a customer at Melvald’s and they got into a _major_ row about it and now he has to go back out to patrol because Officer Powell is sick.

So Billy is chirping at him from his seat next to Steve on the couch where they’re watching some re-run of Family Ties, talking about how Hop needs to lay off the Hostesses or he’s not gonna be able to keep up with anyone, if he even can now “and you really need your physicality because let’s face it, you’re no MacGyver”.

“Cut it out, kid.”

“Y’know, I know why you love that Jim Croce song so much because you must really resonate with it, huh? What does he say? ‘Big and dumb as a man can come’?”

“_Enough._”

“Someone’s real touchy tonight. Can’t take a few jabs either? What, not getting any?”

And that’s _it_, Hop is _livid_ and he’s storming over to the two of them, Billy eyeing Hop rebelliously, arm still on the back of the couch and around Steve, who was amused at first but is now a little freaked because _shit this is the Chief we’re messing with here…_

“Alright kid, I’ve _had it._ You’re _grounded._”

“… sorry I’m _what?_”

“_Grounded._ Y’know what that means? It means no car-”

“And how am I supposed to go to school?”

“_I’ll take you._” Hop stares him down, just daring him to disobey him. “No TV-”

And at this Steve snorts because _is that really his punishment? He’s not a kid._

(Most people wouldn’t know but Billy really loves TV. He watches the news a lot and likes to watch reruns with El or just likes the TV on while he’s lifting weights.)

Steve doesn’t get it so he just looks at Hopper and goes: “Seriously? C’mon, Chief, he’s not _twelve_.”

And then Steve shrinks under Hop’s gaze because he’s _steaming_ as he growls out:

“And _no boyfriend_.”

And Steve is _terrified_. Just 100% sure he’s about to be thrown off the face of the earth or some shit as Hop coming up on him all big and looming.

“Wha-? Woah woah Chief _wait_ what’re you gonna do to me?” 

And Hopper, who’s trying his hardest not to be too physical with Billy around now because he doesn’t wanna give anyone a reason to not trust him, hooks his finger in the short sleeve of Steve’s shirt and _hauls_ him up and _drags_ him out of the house with him with Billy fuming and pouting from the doorway, watching his boyfriend get dragged away to his BMW. And when Steve gets there, watching him get watched by Hopper until he drives away.

Hopper sends a harsh look to Billy, who’s glaring from the doorway and lets the door swing shut in front of him.

But when Billy walks back in, he flops down on the couch, looks at the TV that’s still on, glares a bit till his vision isn’t tinted red anymore, and turns the TV off.

Because he can’t remember the last time he was given an _actual_ punishment and not just immediately backhanded or bodied into a piece of furniture. So something in him tells him to respect this stupid “grounding”.

It’s then that El walks out of her room, gently padding over to the couch where she sits next to Billy and looks up at him, sitting with his head in his hands.

“At least he didn’t take your Eggos.”

Billy lets out a little laugh and leans back against the couch.

“Yeah, I got off lucky, huh?”

She nods.

“Do you want one?” She asks softly.

“Sure, short stuff. Let’s make some Eggos.”

~~~

It just makes me laugh thinkin' about this boy, who tries so hard to be badass, act like a little boy sometimes. Like, when they go out to eat at a fast food place, Billy will grab a bunch of straws and blow his straw wrappers at El and when Hop tells him to cut it out he starts doing it to Hopper and Hop gets so frustrated that he tells them “no dessert for the rest of the week”

They both pout because they both have a MAJOR sweet tooth.

“And that _includes_ Eggos.”

El crosses her arms angrily.

OR Billy will be treated like a teenage girl runnin’ around with her boyfriend late at night (and he’s VERY AWARE of the parallels here). Because the more Billy lives with Hop, the more nervous Hop gets about Steve, but it’s TOTALLY just in that “no one is good enough for my child” way. Like to the point that Hop will say he’s getting nervous about all the time Billy’s spending with Harrington because “he’s still hanging around this town after graduation? He’s probably gonna be here forever.”

“Hey! Don’t talk about him like that.”

“Why not, it’s the tru-”

“Because I _love_ him, that’s why not. Yeah he’s kind of a dumbass but he can do whatever he wants to.”

“He didn’t even make it to college-”

“Cut it out!”

“What? You just called him dumb-”

“Yeah, and no one’s allowed to call him dumb but _me!_”

And it gets to the point where Billy will sneak out to climb into Steve’s window at night or vice versa (once they move house after Hop marries Joyce and Billy gets his own room).

And when Steve drives Billy back home in the late hours of the night, Hop will be peeking out the window with a confused and sleepy El behind him, also peeking out in wonder of what her dad is looking at. 

Steve will notice first, getting real stiff and wide eyed.

And Billy just gives an insanely smarmy grin whilst saying “Shit, babe, I knew I could get you hard pretty fast but I didn’t know I could get _all_ of you hard. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

And Steve will just point to the window and Billy will turn to see an angry Hopper who shuts the curtain quickly at being caught.

They get in a row about it and have another real “but Dad I love him!” moment because Billy gets real pouty and sentimental when it comes to Steve.

And when Billy gets his “TV privileges” taken away, El refuses to watch TV too. When Hop sits on the couch to watch some TV, she drags Billy outside to “get some sunshine” (like Hopper always tells El to do if he thinks she’s hanging around inside for too long). And when Hop looks to her and asks if she wants to watch the new episode of her favorite soap opera, she turns to look at him and says: “You can watch TV by yourself!” and sticks her tongue out for good measure.

Billy just shakes his head with a laugh and sends a shrug to Hop, who’s now left alone on the couch, feeling like this somehow backfired.

~~~

That whole whiny desperation is just Peak Bratty Billy. Getting real loud and pouty about it like “But dad I love him! We’re gonna get married!”

And Hop DEFINITELY rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose a bit like: “Please just calm down Billy, ohmygod”

While Billy is going OFF like: “We’re gonna have a stupid little house in the suburbs of a stupid little small town with stupid little neighbors who bake us cookies and we’re gonna have our own stupid little brats running around and we’re gonna pick a neighborhood with a good school just for our stupid little kids and they’re gonna get a stupid little puppy for Christmas and you’re gonna be a granddad! Huh? What do you say about that?”

And Hop is just shaking his head laughing a bit like: “Yeah, sure, sounds good, son. Just graduate school first.”

Billy blinks real wide when he hears Hop say that before patting Billy's shoulder and moving around him to grab a cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Billy is a Brat TM but we love him for it.
> 
> come read more of my nonsense on my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/). you can also yell at me but i'm in college rn (4th year my duuuuudes) so I've been REAL damn busy. this is fairly easy for me to do inbetween homework which is why i'm doing this. anyway, I say that so that y'all know it's taking me a WHILE to actually get new things written. >m<
> 
> I'm also [@pointeful](https://pointeful.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see my main blog! I'm a lot lamer on there and it's also real stagnant bc of college. blame the education system ♥ for my inability to do anything
> 
> anyway, i love you all so damn much, i MEAN it! thanks for reading and I adore your soul ♥


End file.
